


Love makes blind

by PixiePoison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So imagine this. You’ve been working for Nelson and Murdock for about two months now and you already are part of the group. You joke with them, and are protective over them and the other way around as well. Now you kind of have this crush on Matt because who doesn’t, he’s handsome, strong, funny, kind and has the most amazing voice ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love makes blind

**Author's Note:**

> So me and anthropophobist came up with this imagine stuff for daredevil and this one thing was just perfect so I made it into a fanfic, it's short though..... Feel free to let me know what you think and send me prompts, I’d love to work them out to my best extent.

So it’s a normal day in the office and you’re reading the file for a new case you and the others are investigating, when Matt walks in. You glance at him and smile before you focus on the case file again because you don’t want to stare. Karen smiles to Matt and says a ‘good morning’ as he walks in until she frowns slightly.

‘Ma-’ She tries to warn him only to have him walk straight against the file cabinet. Karen presses her hand against her mouth to hide her laugh. “Are you sure your cane is still working alright?” She asks but Matt seems strangely out of it, and now she thinks about he has been for quite some time. She glances at Matt and followed his line of sight only to find him looking at you, or more staring.

Karen gasps softly and looks at Matt. “You have a thing for her don’t you? That’s why you have been so out of it lately, isn’t it?” She smiles and glances at you. “I’ve seen you making eyes at her Matthew.” Matt chuckles dismissively and shakes his head.

“How can I make eyes at anyone Karen?” He says as he half motions at his face, obviously meaning him being blind.

“Oh come on Matt I see you look at her.” She says, Matt shaking his head slightly.

Of course Foggy chooses right that time to enter the office with a way too happy ‘good morning’ before he starts frowning when he sees Matt and Karen standing there. “Did I miss something?”

Matt immediately answers “Not at all man.” whilst Karen mouths your name to Foggy as she tries to hold in her laugh. Foggy gasps softly and just starts grinning as Matt does his best to not scream ‘I trusted you!’ at Karen.

Right at that moment you look up to see all three, even Matt, practically staring at you (well if he could, he would be staring at you). You frown and immediately go back to reading the file, because that is strange but maybe it’s best if you just stick with this for now.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Karen says with a small shrug at which Foggy starts laughing.

“This guy doesn’t ask girls out. He’s too used to them asking him.”


End file.
